Lucy Time Travels :D
by Sissiin
Summary: This story is about Lucy Heartfilia, from fairy tail, who time travels and reaches a new brand century, year 2012. Will she be able to keep up with life and act like a normal person? Or will she turn out to be a total fool? That's what you will find out. P.S I used some characters from different animes: Gintama, Shugo Chara and Naruto. I also used some characters from DreamWorks.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy Time Travels

**Chapter 1: Lucy Time Travels.**

**Lucy Heartfilia**, one day, was cleaning her house's windows when she heard her horses whining. She looked out of her castle's window, wondering why they were making so much of noise. She saw men on their backs, running away with them.

**Lucy Heartfilia**, which was the stunning beautiful princess and the richest of the city that takes care of her own house, nobody helps her, but instead, she's got menservants, who shower her, protect her, and get her all she needs. When **Lucy** saw the horses escaping and were real fast, she called the names of her servants: "**Sting**!" "**Natsu**!" "**Rogue**!" They ran up like crazy, broke the door and said all at the same time, "Is something wrong hime-sama?" She exclaimed, "Out there, look!"

They looked out of the window and saw the horses rushing away and were also increasing their speeds. So the three boys jumped out of the window. The first two who jumped fell on the floor, and the third one fell on them. He was about to start running after them when **Lucy **questioned, "Are you okay **Rogue**? I-""Yes Princess, I'm alright. Don't worry about me. All I currently have to do is to run after them. You'd better take care of **Natsu** and **Sting** before it is too late. You know what is better? Call them a clinic, it would be easier for them to recover like that and would be less work for you," explained **Rogue** as he started jogging. "Bye!" he then added. **Sting** and **Natsu** had already fainted, that was their shock. They got even an aftershock when Rogue fell on their heads.

A whole week had passed. **Lucy** was very worried and unconscious, very tired and wicked, she was very scary and she was parsimonious. Her servants understood her. **Rogue** wasn't home yet. Instead, he sent her "that" message that made her feel much worse. He wrote her:

**"**_Your majesty,_

_I am still chasing the men with black suites. I follow their paths every day. Even if I'm quick, I can't catch them. They are too fast. They always stop 500m ahead of me. I just can't get nearer. I'm kind of tired, but I won't give up. You don't have to worry; I'll be back soon, in less than a month. I promise. And I promise if I'm not back in the next two months, I'll probably be back by next year. If I'm __**not **__back in that period of time, consider that I am dead. Don't waste your time re-writing me a letter princess; I am not in one and a stable place. We move around the other cities a lot. Chao~! -3_**_"_**

**_Today's date was Fifteenth of February, 1669._**

The next week, a Saturday afternoon, after the warm, fresh and cozy tea party, **Lucy** went to her room, wondering if **Rogue** was doing fine. Then entered from behind her, **Kevin**, who was her little brother. He is not full time in the castle because he is most of the time traveling with his friends. He had shiny long blonde hair tied in a braid. It was so long it almost reached his knees. He has a beauty mark right under his left eye, and very beautiful sparkling sky-blue eyes. He came and told her that **Rogue** sent him a letter explaining that he won't be back this month. After telling her those terrible news, he left. He had as well mentioned in the letter, "_Please don't tell princess, I don't want her to feel bad… I don't want to ruin her little warm heart."_ She felt so undecided, she felt awful. Then she started shedding tears, she thought a little deeper, she started to cry.

Later in the evening, a rainbow colored crystal ball broke through her window, which was sent in by a black suit man. She saw him _smiling_, then giggling, and left. She felt suspicious… Who was that man? Why did he smile? Why was he just so white? He looked quiet tall, slender and creepy. His shape looked like that. She didn't see his face. She wondered if he was related or sent by Rogue… Is he his knew friend? She then looked at the crystal ball and saw something attached to it. It was a note left by someone. It said: If you can over speed a human with me, if you get that chance, do it. She then thought of **Rogue** again. "Hey but wait a minute! If it was **Rogue** who sent this man, he wouldn't be laughing! Is this a prank? Am I getting fooled by someone? It is impossible **Rogue** would send me a zombie for a visit. He was just so white, he was so pale. I don't get it... Now I'm just too confused. If it was a good thing, what is its use? And if it is bad, can it kill me or affect my life?"

**_A long time had passed... 3 long years_**.

**Lucy Heartfillia** was one day looking out of her window when she saw her three horses, blue which his pet name is **Happy**, which was called by **Natsu**. Then there was **Carla** that is white in colour, was called by her maid who left 10 years ago, **Wendy. Wendy** was very kind and took great care of her. **Lucy** misses her a lot, and every day. She was just as kind as her mother, **Leila**, who had died in a carriage accident along with the driver **Gajeel**, who had named the third horse, which was mature, strong, fierce, and black by **Panther Lily**. She loved him as well. They were coming home. The three horses, but **Rogue** wasn't with them. They were all alone. Instead of being happy and delighted, she was frustrated and worried because they were whining with tears. She ran down and decided to check out what was going on. When she saw them from near, **Lily** had a scar going down across his left eye. She then got nearer, patted them and hugged them. Then they kind of pushed her away, about two steps, and **Carla** started saying, "Ro...Ro..." Then **Lily** stated, "Du. Du." That's all he could explain. **Lucy** happened to understand that they were trying to tell her something, but she didn't get it. She asked them if it was something related to **Rogue**, **Happy** then nodded.

After a short while, Natsu and sting, and her two new servants, **Laxus **and **Cobra**, came with a letter from **Rogue**, saying that he will be back with the horses. He wasn't there. They had also two new horses, **Lector** and **Frosch**, One was red and the other was green. So all the five of them took their horses and galloped, to check if something or someone was near bye, if **Rogue **had fallen of one of the horses, or a black suited man was nearby. **Lucy** then decided to accelerate and be the fastest. Then she started feeling dizzy and puzzled, she started laughing and singing like crazy, then she fainted.

When she woke up, she saw the rainbow crystal ball in her hands; she was shivering, and heard beeping sounds. She looked around and couldn't understand what that place was. It was very crowded, a slightly cold winter evening... She could guess it was in December. She didn't know where she was. It was very crowded and noisy, it could almost cause her a headache, instead of the quiet peace she had, and she saw scary monsters that rushed quickly all around with wheels. They had small eyes that lighted. After seeing that and being very worried and anxious, she fainted again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Discovers the new world

**Chapter 2: Lucy Discovers the New World.**

**Beware: Romance Starts From This Point.**

**Lucy** arose from her sleep, and found herself in hospital. She didn't understand what happened, and looked around. She didn't know where she was. She sighed and said to herself, "Please **Lucy,** wake up from the nightmare." She then saw from beside her a young middle-sized man who was looking out of the hospital's window. There was a vase and a bouquet of flowers on the hospital's nightstand and a chocolate box on the hospitals small, round dining table. She stared at him without him knowing, smiled and blushed. He was an idol. He was hyper cute and had silky short blue hair. When he turned to her direction his hair flew, and he smiled. He had attractive sparkling emerald eyes that were full of tears of joy and wonder. He was just so beautiful; she even saw a sparkling-heart background from behind him. "Aah," She thought. "I seriously love him. Am I madly in love?" She over blushed and looked like she had a fever. Then she realized she still didn't know where she was. The sweet boy smiled in her direction and said, "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

She blushed. She hesitated. She looked at him; he was glaring at her, waiting for her answer. She looked away. She looked at him and hesitated again. The she mumbled quietly, "You say… umm… first." He teased her by saying, " I didn't hear you." She then yelled out "You say first!" She saw him giggling and simultaneously, she put her head under her pillow and turned away blushing and feeling shame.

"It's **Romeo, Romeo Canpore de Montague.** What is your name now? Why are you afraid of me? I won't hurt you, I want to help you!"

**Lucy** stood up and screamed, "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" She then exclaimed, "Okay, here. Don't be mad. My name is **Lucy Heartfili**-" "Hey! WHY ARE YOU SO OLD FASHIONED JUST LIKE MY GIRL YOU STYLE STEALER!" interrupted **Romeo. **"When were you born you little bastar-" "I… It's not like that… I am sorry…" She felt fear go up her spine. "I was b-" "Wait stop it." He interrupted again, but with a smile. "Oh come on you didn't believe all that did you? I was joking. I don't care about all of that **Miss. Heartfilia**. Now come. I'll show you where you are about to live." Tears filled her eyes up, and she started crying because he teased her a lot and made her feel so ashamed. He held her tight and apologized. She flushed and became tomato red. After that, she ate the chocolates on her bed while sniffing the amazing scent of the beautiful jasmines and roses. "Thank you?" said **Romeo** while giggling. She spit the chocolates in his face and said, "You're welcome," meanly. "Eww…" he mumbled. "You are extremely disgusting!" he said. "You started," said **Lucy** while chewing another chocolate. After a while, around ten minutes later, **Lucy** said, "Thank you, by the way, for the flowers and the chocolate. I loved them." She said blushing and meanly looking to the other direction acting as if she didn't care. "Oh girls..." **Romeo **thought. "They're just so cute…especially them bitches…"

He took her out of the hospital and ran out with her in the streets. Across the streets, while they were walking, **Lucy **saw this amazing looking girl that was walking about 50m away. She had shiny long wavy peachy hair and had an umbrella because it was raining. It was about 5pm and the sun started to disappear. It was getting dimmer and dimmer. They were very wet. The girl was stunning. **Romeo** called out, "**Juliet!** We're here!" The girl waved back and they met quickly after that while **Lucy** thought, "**Romeo, Juliet**… THEY REALLY **EXIST**!?"

The girl approached from them and stayed with them, by **Romeo's** side. **Romeo **then kissed her on her soft and smooth cheek, and **Lucy ** felt guilty for seeing them do that and felt jealous because she didn't get one from him. He had also told her that she looked as pretty as ever. "After all he's her boyfriend…" She thought sadly. **Romeo **said, "Put your spirits up little baby," teasing her again. "I won't take you to your house if you will stay like that. The wait will be over, don't be scared. We know how it feels. You won't be confused anymore in the next few weeks. You'll feel better. I can promise that." **Lucy** was kind of afraid of all the new things, especially of what she previously called "monsters". **Romeo** then said, "Get in the car. We will guide you to where you will probably live in the future. Now please don't be afraid anymore. They won't eat you. It is like the carriages in the old days." He explained. **Lucy **came in the car, and they drove her to an apartment. He told her, "**Lucy Heartfilia, **that's where you will live, and from tomorrow, there will be a driver that is going to pick you up. He has some kind of beige coloured hair and he's got a red car. I hope he'll be kind to you. He will come pick you up every morning, and will take you to school. You know school right? A place where you study and learn new things? I think that will make you more open." After a minute **Juliet **said meanly, "Oh **Romeo, **please listen she is not that stupid okay. She knows those things okay? So please consider my presence." **Lucy's **apartment is on the first floor, almost only 2m above the ground, so **Juliet **jumped out of the window and came in the car, slammed the door and left with it. **Romeo **then giggled with tears, and said, "If something like this happens to you, remember to take a taxi, it's like a person that gets you wherever you'd like. Okay, bye! See you tomorrow at school and order your meal from here." He gave her a menu. "Bye!" They said at the same time. He left. "Oh what a long day," **Lucy** thought. "I'll go get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3: Her Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Her Thoughts**

**Lucy **lies down on her bed calmly in her new house, the little apartment, which had only one room, with a dirty old wooden bed, and a small window that could be described as small as one of a cell. She has a little kitchen, which has a size of five square meters. It also had a little living room, which could only hold up to two couches for two people, a cupboard, and a TV. While she was lying on her rickety old bed, she started thinking, "What the heck did I do to end up like this? Do I deserve that? I'll also have to go buy something more comfortable to sleep on... This is just too hard!" Romeo had left a thousand pounds on the nightstand in her current room. She then started thinking about what **Romeo** was. She asked herself if he was a monster too, or probably an alien. She then started laughing, and she was happy. "BUT WAIT!" she said in a very loud whiny voice. "It is impossible an extremely handsome guy like him would be an alien, how FOOLISH of me." She said quietly. "**Mr. Montague, **who thinks he's the best... MY APPOLOGIES!" said **Lucy** then burst out a big laugh and wondered if she became crazy, probably because she couldn't understand what has currently happened. She then started thinking of what studying would be like. If it will be as amazing as she thought it would be. **Her vision of school: A place where gardeners and florists meet and start having fun together, and a place where men build and woman cook and clean. "**Oh how amazing would that be!" She said. She was so looking forward for the future. She then thought about her old town. Where is everyone? The people she used to greet every morning? The **backer**? The **Officer**? The **baker**? The **chef**? The **farmer**? The **florist**? The **cleaners**? She looked out of her window to check out what all of that was about. She looked out. She didn't see a person she knew. New faces only. Where was everyone? Her **horses**? Her **menservants**? The **people **of the **village**? Her** fiancée**?! What were all those new carriages called cars which she was previously afraid of? And the most important of all... What is the date!? She realised she was sent in the future because **Romeo **mentioned that what she previously called monsters, which are currently cars, were the carriages in the old days. Oh maybe that is where those people disappeared. They are in the past...Did they die? "Oh no no no!" She thought. That's just not possible. She was about to start shedding tears when... HEY... but wait! "Did **Romeo **realize I was not normal and **Juliet **didn't? **Romeo **knew I was from the past. That's why he decided to help me?" She got really confused. She said to herself, that tomorrow, she'll ask a person in her new school about a library where she could learn the history and understand what is currently going on, and why she was sent to the future. She is very nervous and excited to know what would happen in the future.


	4. Chapter 4: First day of School

**Sorry for late update! **

**Chapter 4: First Day of School**

First day of school year, Monday September 3rd 2012; **Lucy** woke up and the first thing she did, was going to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then attached her hair with a red ribbon and looked out of the window. "AAAAAAAAA!" She screamed! She was much higher than how she was yesterday. Yesterday it was about 2m high, and now it's about 32. She got confused, scratched her eyes and hit her forehead twice, but then saw a message left by **Romeo **on her nightstand. In the letter, was written the following message,

_"Dear __**Lucy,**_

_This is from me __**Romeo, **__and we had to move you here because the man who rented this house to you wanted it back, so we had to transport you to an empty slot, and fortunately we found an apartment on the 16__th__ floor in the same building, and don't worry about it. We moved all your stuff here. And I left more money on the dining table for you. _The rent is yearly, and it is £10,000. _I forgot to mention something about school. We have to wear __**school uniforms**__, which are _special clothes worn by pupils at a particular school. Men and woman don't have the same uniform. I left one on your nightstand. Well you'll see that at school. See you at school."

**Lucy** checked her nightstand and saw the money and the school uniform. She hid the money in a safety box and started wearing her school uniform **Romeo **gave her, which was kind of tight on her. She couldn't close her top's first button. **Narrator's note**: **No people, don't worry! She put a black shirt under it with a tie. **Story mode: She came out of her room, went down the stairs, instead of using the elevator like a normal person because she didn't know what it actually was. She went all the way down on her feet. "Uh... living in this century is really difficult!" She whined and was sweating.

She then went out of the apartment and went to the driver's car. She was amazed by the beauty of the city. She loved London. It was just too magical; places where eyes have never seen like it before. He brought her to school. When she opened the door and almost stepped out, the driver spoke to her in a low gentle voice, "You have a bag next to you, consider taking it. You are considered to be in the 12th grade, which is the last year of school. There is a bulletin board in the playground and look for your name on there. Enjoy your day, be safe and remember I'll pick you up here."

She took her bag and stepped out of the car and simultaneously saw **Juliet. **She came to her direction, waved, and said, "Hi!" **Juliet **ignored and walked away. Lucy felt bad and entered the school. She started walking in the school, and thought it looks familiar, when she saw something unbelievable at the other end of the playground. A blonde man with blue eyes, "It must be..." She ran all the way to him, jumped in his arms and shouted out "**Sting!"** He turned around, looked at her shockingly and sadly and said, "Umm..." He turned away and hesitated and felt shame, and had tears then said, "You mistook me lady, I don't know you, please, umm... give way." He pushed her with his shoulder and walked past her. She saw everyone laughing. "Who's that girl?" "What is she doing?" "Who does she think herself?" "I'm sure she wanted to touch that man because he is so beautiful." That was what the people were repeating.

She felt so ashamed, shy and shocked and walked in between the people then ran to the bathroom. She started washing her face and felt bad... she was all red. She looked at herself in the mirror and started crying because she thought she became crazy and saw things. Then she saw a boy going out of the toilet's cabin and said, "You sure you are in the right bathroom, huh girl?" It was **Romeo.** "Be careful it's the male's bathroom go there in the female bathroom." She became even redder and ran away and started crying harder. **Romeo **was puzzled and hoped nothing bad happened to her and that he didn't make her feel sad. He didn't see at first that she was crying.

**Sting **saw her. He then felt bad for her, looked down and said, "How can I lie to her majesty like that? How can I after **Rogue, Natsu,** **Laxus, Cobra **and **the horses **believed in me and told me to take care of her?"

After her drama, **Lucy **went out of the bathroom. She walked into the school's playground and corridors and still thought it looked familiar. She then went to the notice board where the names where written. She looked at it. She was shocked. She scratched her eyes. She was even more shocked. She started looking again. She moved in all directions. She tried to understand. She couldn't understand how... how... she just couldn't read a thing! She was really good at reading, she used to go to the library everyday! But how was that possible? "Maybe the time travelling caused that..." She thought. "I can't even remember my fiancé's name or face properly."

There was a girl in front of her who asked what her name was. **Lucy **looked at her, and told her her name, the girl smiled. She then said, "Welcome to our school, **Lucy Heartfilia,** I am your classmate **Ino, Ino Yamanaka.** It was really nice and a pleasure to meet you. I'll guide you and show some things about this school." "Thank you, and it's really nice to meet you too **Miss. In-"** "WHAT WAS THAT MISS FOR?" **Ino **interrupted shocked and shouted, "I'm your friend. You have to believe in me." "For real?" **Lucy **questioned. "Yeah, for real... stop being absent-minded you girl. That's really stupid you know? You should expect that. Why would I talk to you then?" replied **Ino. **"Here, I'll lead you to the class."

**Lucy** felt ashamed for not realizing what **Ino **was trying to do. **Ino **pulled her from her hand and dragged her all the way to class when, **Lucy **was again feeling that this place was familiar. It had a kind of old decor and was located where... was? "It was located there wasn't it? I'm sure of that! After all the school's name is (History Castle National School, The HCNS.) That must be it. I'll investigate more about that."

**Lucy **heard voices echoing in her mind, they were getting louder and louder and her thinking simultaneously faded and faded. "**LUCY!" Ino **screamed. "What in the world were you thinking of? We arrived to class! Now get in!" She pushed her in. "Oh my lord, what will happen to me if you'll always space out? Please stop going to the moon."

**Lucy **came into the class, and quickly ran to take a seat by the window. She started looking out of the window when she saw **Romeo. **Her heart started beating really fast and she flushed. Then she heard the sound of something hitting her table, it was a hand, and she then looked up. It was **Juliet, **and she said, "You don't ever talk, get near or even stare at my precious **Romeo**, okay?" **Lucy **looked down, forced a smiled, looked at her still smiling, and calmly said,"Don't worry, I won't. It's **Romeo and Juliet** after all, not me. You should stay together forever." **Juliet** smiled from the bottom of her heart and left. "Maybe she is kind of gentle after all." **Juliet** thought. The teacher after that came.

When **Romeo **came, the teacher was already here. He was afraid to get punished, but it was still the first day of school. Nothing happened. Everyone was hugging each other and asking each other if they were okay. "Okay everybody, please take your seats. We will welcome our new students. Please if you are new to the class, come to the board." explained the teacher. The two new students came to the front; **Lucy** and a boy. The teacher asked the boy to introduce himself first. "I'm **Sting Eucliffe, **and I am 17 years old. I am British and Japanese. It's really nice to meet you everyone!" **"**What about you girl?" The teacher asked. Before she could even open her mouth, **Sting **started saying, "**Lucy Heartfilia**, 17, half French half British." The teacher thanked them and told them to go sit in their places. The grade advisor was their English teacher, so she decided that the first day of school won't be a free day, and they will read a story. So during the period, the English teacher called **Lucy **and told her to read out loud. **Lucy **got really scared because she had realized earlier that she couldn't read and didn't know what she was supposed to do. **Romeo **told **Erza Scarlet, **the girl who was sitting behind her to switch places with him. He then hit **Lucy's **back and whispered the words in her ears. She was glad she met a wonderful boy such as **Romeo Montague. Lucy **took a full mark on reading. She turned around and thanked him with a smile.

The bell rang. The next lesson was biology, and nothing important happened as she has given them a free period. Then the bell rang again. It was time for break. In the canteen, while **Ino **was getting their food, **Lucy** realized that **Sting **had lied to her and tried to prove it. "Aaah... That's not really what I've expected from school... It is much more difficult than what I thought it would be." Then **Ino **got the food, and it was some salad with a bowl of rice, a bowl of pasta, and a steak. **Lucy **quickly put a piece of every food in her mouth because she was too hungry, almost starving. She spit the food out of her mouth and shouted, "That's gross!" There was complete silence. Everybody was shocked. Everyone looked at her. She felt shy. **Sting **came from behind her and said, "It's not bad, it's normal. Everyone, don't mind her." Everything went back to normal. People continued to do what they were doing. She ate like a normal human while sting left. The bell rang. After that the rest of the day was free, they didn't get anything special that happened except that **Lucy **stared at our beautiful **Romeo **all the time.

At the end of the day, **Ino **questioned, "How does he know you?" "I don't know, don't ask me! He's probably a spy!" she spouted that nonsense to hide that she was actually a princess and he was her servant. "Oh and yeah, my driver is here so I need to leave okay?" she walks three steps, "Bye!" "Bye" replies **Ino **sadly. "I really liked her." She thought. "I'm about to tell my best friend **Utau Hoshina **about her. She'll be glad I invited her to our clan. Not idiot duo, now the idiot trio! Ha that'll be really funny. Haha, Hoho, Hihi! Now everyone will think bad about the new student, she won't be popular, or I don't want her to. She is too beautiful and she'll get all the boys and that just can't happen, so I'll have to make her an idiot. Everyone would confess to her if I didn't interfere so I'll ruin that, hehe!"

When **Lucy **came into the driver's car, she saw **Romeo **and** Juliet **inside waiting for her to come. They wanted to talk to her. Juliet said," Umm **Lucy, **listen carefully to what I'm about to say. I... I... I um... I recently saw you talking to **Ino **a lot and I think it's a bad idea. Don't believe in people just like that. Don't be friends with **Ino." "**But why?" "I said listen and don't cut me again dear **Lucy. **I'm just doing what is better for me and you. You should listen to me. I'm not like **Ino. **You have to believe in me." She then whispered in her ear, "**Romeo **believes in me right? He trusts me, he likes me! So you'd better listen." "What are you whispering in her ear **Juliet?" Romeo **asked curiously. "Girl's business," replied **Lucy **and** Juliet. "**You should stay with me **Lucy, **rather than **Ino. **It's really better. You can also go to other girls like **Erza Scarlet** or **Erza Knightwalker**, like **Sakura Haruno** and **Levy Mcgarden**, especially those two. They're the kindest of them all, and if you add **Hinata Hyuga**, it overflows with gentleness. We will leave you now okay? Take care of yourself. Bye!" They left.

**Lucy **got home late at night, but this time, took the elevator because her cute driver explained to her how to use it, and promised herself that when she'll be able to read again, she'll go to the library. "Oh and I have a lot of English homework to do but I just can't. I can't read! And I also have to go to the shop to buy me some new furniture, shoes, a bed for sting and new clothes! That'd be amazing! Time to sleep!" She turns her light off. "Good night the people I know respect and like!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Library

**Chapter 5: The Library:-**

In the middle of the week,** Romeo** decided to make **Lucy** have a school day off and taught her how to read. She had forgotten the alphabet, and once he re-taught her the alphabet, she was able to read. He even took her that day shopping and she got everything she needed, which was about £15000. She mainly got a bed for **Sting**, and some other things like shower stuff and food, a fridge and a microwave. **Romeo** taught her how to use those things, and he even got her a water dispenser. **Sting** currently lives with her. "Oh poor **Romeo**," she said sarcastically with a smile on her face. "I made him bankrupt." **Sting** smiled. He turned the light off and they went to sleep.

The week has ended. **Lucy'**s first week at castle high. It was a tough week. She never knew what studying was before. She used to always go to the library, and her servants used always to tell her it's useless and nonsense. "Ha, you see **Rogue, Natsu and Sting**?" boasted** Lucy**, "I needed that in my life." She used to always go to the library, and her servants used always to tell her it's useless.

It still was difficult to just ignore **Ino**. She still talked to her but sat alone in the breaks. Many people came and talked to her, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know who to trust. She tried to stick to** Levy, Hinata and Sakura,** but they were simply drifting away. "They might not trust me, they must be unsure and unsecure, just like me." She slept after she cleaned the kitchen.

The next morning, around , she watched the sunrise in the garden while lying on the grass and herbs. It was fascinating, shades of red and blue, a little lighter or darker, it depended. Her driver finally arrived. He had for the first time and identity card attached to his neck. She came into the car. She thought he was cute and he looked amazing. She was in love with him. She was really happy because she finally knew his name. He was called** Benvolio.**

"Umm…** Benvolio**?" she said instantly after she came in, "Are you in love?" There was no instant reply. It was really quiet and the wind blew inside the car. **Benvolio** giggled. "Of course I have a girlfriend, and she loves me so much." He then went on by saying, "She is so amazing and cheerful and she even calls me **Ben.**" But hey, why do you even ask?" questioned **Benvolio**. "It's nothing…" muttered **Lucy**. He has got a girlfriend, which kind of made her mad and jealous. "I am getting married to her soon, she is called **Cordelia**." He then added. They arrived to the library, and they got out.

When** Lucy** came into the library, she darted to the woman at the counter to ask her about something when **Benvolio** pushed her with his shoulder and walked passed her and held the woman at the counter and kissed her lips. He said at that instant, "Oh how I missed you dear and I am so tired of driving this stupid girl to everywhere she desires, but I'd rather do that because we don't have enough money. Let's go on a date baby tonight, 'kay?" "Oh yes honey," she replied in a very cute and attractive way. Then they continued talking when **Lucy** started thinking, "Is she the girl he loves? Is that why he didn't hesitate to get me here? I wish **Romeo** will know about this and HOW HE TREATS ME!" She then started yelling furiously, "Well excuse me, I was here before him, and he's not even a person you should currently take care of, he's your boyfriend. I am your customer, I've HAD IT! I came here looking for something important, okay whether you like it or not. I didn't come here to see you idiots kissing!" She was of course feeling a little bit jealous. The girl told** Benvolio** to give way and to sit beside her, and smiled and said with a quiet, gentle voice, "You should have told me milady," **Lucy** blushed. "I didn't know you needed something from me. Please don't be sad."** Lucy** smiled and said, "Umm… It's okay. By the way, I came looking for books on the history of Europe." "What century?" "The seventeenth, the 1600s." "Of course we do have these books. Walk straight, count three shelves and turn left. You will find many."

"Thanks," said** Lucy** running with joy towards the shelf. She looked into the books. She got shocked. "That's why…" She was really happy she finally knew until she saw **Ino and Hoshina Utau** laughing and blabbering about something. She got curious and decided to eavesdrop. Not everything was clear though.

"Ha, this** Lucy Heartfillia** will be a great help," said **Ino**. "Ha ha, that really is so true," replied **Utau.** "We will make her suffer." "Yeah, she'll know what real hate and fear will taste and feel like. She'll then run into our arms." "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they both laughed.

**Lucy** got afraid. She didn't hear everything but she knew they were planning something. She ran away.** Benvolio** felt a tear hit his cheek. He saw** Lucy** running away so he followed her because he got worried and wanted to know what was wrong. He came towards her and asked her what that drama was all about. She ignored him and passed right next to him, as if he was air. He grabbed her hand. She bit his arm so hard and that made him really angry, so he pushed her on a tree near the library but kind of hidden, sunlight from behind it, they were in the shades. More wind started blowing since it was a windy day. He held both her wrists above her head with his quiet large hand and with the other one, held her chin and put her head up since he was taller. With his leg, he blocked hers just to make sure she couldn't escape. "When I ask you a question, please answer. That was really impolite." "Who is the impolite one?" said **Lucy** trying to escape. "Umm… I'm sorry." He let her go but still kept her hands above her head. "Why are you sad?" He insisted on asking until she decided to speak. "I… I… *sniff* I was… They…. I… they… They betrayed me… I am sad… **Romeo** was right…" "Who? Who did? Who did what? What happened? Tell me it's important. Who was it? Who hurt you? I will break his bones!" "It wasn't a he… It was a she…** In… In… Ino… Ino **an**… Ino **and** Utau…** *cries harder* I loved them. I believed them. I thought I had a chance." "Nope **Lucy**, not in a hundred years. They are evil. They don't have a chance. Just ignore those amazons…" He said. She giggled about the Amazon thing. "Thank you** Ben**, can you take me home?" "I know now why and I want to talk to sting." "Okay… sure!"


End file.
